I Am Number Five
by Mzybe
Summary: This story is taking place during the time of Fall of Five, and the Five in the book is replaced by my own version of Five: a girl known as Allison. Everything else about the series is true. This is just starting so there are more chapters to come. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Part I**

My eyes are sunken, dark purple with no sign of life: the result of days without sleep and awakenings unneeded in my current state. I haven't felt more alone in my entire life and yet I am surrounded by so much more than I could have ever hoped for. I have a family now. Well, it is as close to a normal family as I can get.

Six months ago my Cêpan, Caroline, died. We were on the run in Europe. At the moment we were in France, blending in as best we could. We were just outside Paris in a small village. The largest building there was a café. Caroline taught me French when I was very young, both of us learning it together. We were only there for two months. It was a very short time compared to how we normally remained places, and we planned to leave the day it marked the second month. However, it was one day too late for we were attacked the previous morning. We fought as best as we could. My only Legacies, invisibility and telekinesis, only helped me so much. However, I couldn't be hurt. The charm was still in effect. It meant none of the other Garde have found each other. I knew that was not a good thing, but at that moment I was thankful for that.

Multiple times I almost lost Caroline. I would jump in front of her at the last moment to cause the Mog's blaster fire to get him instead, the charm protecting me. However, Caroline grew angry. She told me to leave many times, but I refused. I could not just leave her. We were a team.

We managed to kill at least a dozen Mogadorians, but there were plenty more to come. Soon, a ship appeared, darkening the morning sky. The descended on us so quickly that we did not have any time to think. I could tell Caroline was getting tired, but I was not ready to give in yet. The moment that everything crashed around me hit me hard.

I was far from Caroline, a line of Mogs separating her from me. We both looked at each other in the same second. Her face was apologetic yet proud. A silent thought seemed to escape her. _I'm so proud of you._ Before I realized what was about to happen, a Mog plunged his sword directly through her heart. My scream was louder than the ship hovering above us. It was full of anger and sadness. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath us and every Mog was sent flying backward, hitting trees and buildings with such force that they instantly dissolved into ash. I raised my arms above my head and suddenly the ship above me split in half and went spiraling down toward the village.

The destruction around me had me shocked. But I didn't care. I ran to Caroline and cradled her in my arms, crying. I had to leave, but I did not want to leave _her._ However, I knew it was what she would have wanted. With Loric speed, I ran to our small house and packed a backpack full of supplies, fake IDs, and money. Then I shoved my Chest into it and left. I ran until I reached Paris. I dared not get on any airplane or boat because I knew the Mogs would be watching them so I stayed in a hostel overnight. I didn't really sleep because I woke up from a nightmare every hour, and when I wasn't sleeping I was crying.

The next morning I crossed over into Germany, using my invisibility to get there undetected, knowing Mogs would be at the border. I was still just getting used to the new Legacy so it only lasted for about an hour, just enough to run past the guards after abandoning my rented car. I threw away the ID I used to get that car, burning it just past the border in a small hotel there. The next day, I flew out of Germany to America, knowing I would be safer there in the larger populations and away from where I knew the Mogs would be looking for me.

I was alone there for three weeks when I finally opened my Chest. I was in a grungy hotel in southern New Jersey. My heart took a blow when it opened; it truly confirmed Caroline's death. Inside I saw everything there that I have trained with including some items I never saw before. Caroline only allowed me to see certain items; she told me I was not ready to see everything. Now I guess I had to discover all of these things on my own. I set aside the things I already knew what they did: the stone to help my invisibility and a large, hollow, healing stone. The rest of the items were a mystery. Next, I picked up a small, green ring. I put it on my finger, and suddenly a warmth spread from my hand and across my entire body. It was . . . comforting. I left it on. The next thing I saw was a white envelope at the bottom of my Chest.

My heart skipped a beat, knowing immediately it was from Caroline. I don't remember her putting it in there, but I know she must have stuck it in while we were busy training. Slowly, my fingers break the seal, and I pull the fragile paper out. A tear forms in my eye as I begin to read.

_My dearest Five,_

_I am so sorry it has come to this. Truly, I am sorry. Due to your finding of this letter, I know my time here has come to pass. I hope this letter can substitute for the good-bye I most likely did not get to wish you._

I wipe my eyes. Tears have fallen, and my vision is blurry. It takes me a few minutes to be able to continue reading.

_To begin, I know you will go far. You will save the entire world with the other Garde and return to Lorien anew. For now, I assume it is difficult for you. Do not worry. Your Legacies will flourish, and you will survive. I do not want you to face this alone. I have human contacts, and I believe they can help you greatly._

_ Sandra and Thomas Parks. They live in northern Alabama in a small town called Huntsville. You should be able to find them. I have only met them once. We were traveling to southern Tennessee, and we stopped there for a night. It was the night One was killed, and you woke up screaming and lighting up your entire room. I tried to get to you before they could, but I found them in your room, staring in disbelief. I ran into the room to comfort you, and once you stopped screaming and fell back asleep, I had to make up an excuse. However, they already guessed. Aliens. Both explained to me they had a fascination with the extraterrestrial and deep space. They met in astronomy club in college, how funny. They swore to me they would never tell. I believed them, and I know the Mogs would never suspect an average American family with an average life to be in cahoots with us._

I vaguely remembered staying with them. What I _did _remember was the pain of that night. As I read the letter, I gently run my fingers over the scars on my leg. Other than that, that part of my life was a blur.

_They will keep you safe, Five. They will protect and guide you until you are strong enough to move on and find the other Garde. I hope, however, they find you first. I do not wish in any way for there to be a reason for you to leave Sandra and Thomas without the other Garde._

_ I . . . have been staring at this piece of paper for hours now. The beginning was easy, but this is it. I do not know how to say good-bye nor do I wish to. So, I guess, I will tell you one thing. Five, I am so proud of you. I could never be more proud of anyone. I love you and always will._

_Forever and always,_

_Caroline_

My heart hurt. Everything hurt. I broke down in tears, my legs crumbling under me and sending me down to the floor. My world crashed around me. That was the last thing I would ever hear from Caroline, even if it was just a letter. She was everything I had. The only family I'd ever know. Now I had to face this journey alone. I did not even have the _slightest _clue as to where the other Garde could be.

That night, I slept right there on that floor, clutching the letter tightly to my chest. I did not wake up until late in the afternoon the following morning. It took me another six days to get up and move. I went on the run again, avoiding major roads and stopping only when necessary. I made it to Alabama in a few days because I drove slow and switched cars and identities at least three times. When I reached Alabama, I was almost shaking completely.

I didn't know what to tell the people I was about to meet. What if this was a trap, or they were captured and a new family controlled by Mogs replaced them? All this ran through my head so quickly that I had a migraine by the time I was at the door. I found their address on the internet. It looked only somewhat familiar. I rang the doorbell, and I immediately heard footsteps. I was shaking from head to toe, my heart pounding thirty miles a second.

It must have been Sandra that opened the door. Her face was startled but calm. She had dark brown hair that hung in curls down to her shoulders. She could not be a day over forty. I hesitated, not sure of how to explain myself. "Um . . ." was all I could muster.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked. She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my bag swung across my shoulder.

"I . . . do you know Caroline?" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened. "_Allison?_" she asked in a surprised tone, her hand moving to cover her mouth in disbelief.

I didn't remember that name, but I figured that was my name when she met me. I nodded. "Are you Sandra?"

"Yes, yes. Oh my God, you are so grown. How old are you now?"

"Eighteen," I replied quietly.

She stood there shocked. "Wow, practically a decade since I saw you. And last time I saw you, I could have sworn your hair was red."

I brushed a hand through my recently-dyed, black hair. "I dyed it."

"Oh, wow. I never thought I would see you again!" She looked around me. "Where's Caroline?"

My breath caught in my throat, and she could sense my nervous reaction. "Oh, I am so sorry, Allison. I didn't know."

I nodded, feeling hollow. "It's okay. She wrote me a letter. She told me to come here."

Sandra smiled warmly. "Yes, yes of course. I told her we would always take care of you in case . . ." She stopped and looked down at the floor, her smile faltering. However, it was full and warm again when she looked back at me. "But I did make her a promise. I would always keep your secret, and I would protect you should anything happen to her."

A small half-smile managed to form on my face. Sandra looked so kind, so motherly. I bit my lip at the thought of her having a child. I did not want her involved in my life-or-death problems if there was a kid involved. I didn't even want to imagine something happening to that child.

She stood there smiling for a moment and then realized I wasn't going to say anything. I was just about to retaliate with a thank you, but she spoke first. "Oh, please, do come in."

I nodded and walked in with her. "Thank you," I finally managed to say.

And that's how my new life began. We don't live in Alabama anymore. Sandra and Thomas thought it would be risky to continue being there seeing as they would have to make up an explanation as to whom I am. We ended up in Indiana in a small, rural town called Demotte. I am now considered their adopted daughter, Allison Parks. What I feared turned out to be true: they have a young daughter. Her name is Paige, and she's only seven. She was born only a few years after Caroline and I were there.

I told them countless times that I couldn't stay, that it was too dangerous for Paige. They kept saying how they made a promise to Caroline, but I retorted with the fact that they had a duty to their daughter. I did feel safe here, but I know my time here will be short.

As for my sleepless nights, I have a new Legacy. Intangibility. I will wake up in the middle of the night under my bed with a bruise on the back of my head or on the floor below with bruises everywhere. I feel awful because when that happens, Sandra and Thomas wake due to the loud crash I will make.

I have tried to find something to help me in my Chest. I even asked Sandra and Thomas to help, but none of us could find anything. I tried each and every stone and unknown object. I even tried to see if my invisibility stone would help. Nothing. Maybe I just did not know how to activate them.

I'm getting slightly more control over it with each day. I've learned to meditate. I'll sit for hours; I do it mostly when Sandra and Thomas are at work or late at night when I can't sleep. It helps me to get a grip on reality. It also helps stop the nightmares of losing Caroline. Also, I've started to get visions. Visions of Lorien and first coming to Earth. The pain of those is eased with meditation.

Today is an especially bad day to be tired. Sandra helped to enroll me at school, and I go to Covenant Christian High School. It's small and hard to blend in, but it makes me seem more normal, I think. I told Sandra I would pay for my enrollment, but she denied my offer. Today, however, I wish I just went to public school and never let her pay for me.

Every student in my senior class has to make a speech in front of the school about where they are going, how God has impacted their life, and whom they hope to become. I have asked Sandra and Thomas countless times to try to get me out of it, but they said it would look too suspicious. Besides, they would make me redo it somehow or give me some kind of other Godly assignment. My speech is simple: I'll be going (far away) to the University of Florida and majoring in business. God has impacted my life in that he helped me to get over the death of my parents. Finally, I hope to become a successful businesswoman working in the eyes of God. I also am going to add much more God bullshit, but that will be impromptu.

I shake the entire way to school. Sandra turns to me and smiles. "You'll do great. Just imagine you're doing this for Lorien."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I'll try."

Still shaking, I get out of the car and walk slowly into the school. Something seems different today. It seems like there are more kids gathered here so early. It must be the nervousness of the upcoming speech they'll have to give. I nervously twist the green ring I got from my Chest. It's still comforting, but it surely does not shake the nerves away.

I go to the gym immediately. I find my reserved seat where the seniors sit and quietly look over my notes. This is all we are going to do today. After the assembly, everyone is allowed to go home. But there's no time for fun because end of the year finals begin tomorrow. I am only slightly excited. I get to graduate high school, an unexpected luxury I am sure most of the other Garde have not gotten to experience.

My mind drifts from my notes to the state of the Garde. Have any of them found each other? Is the charm still in effect? A part of me hopes they have come together and are looking for me and another hopes they are still separated and the charm holds. But what does that mean for Number Four? I nervously reach down to trace the three scars imprinted onto my leg.

Soon, more kids flood into the gym. Seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshman alike. In minutes the air is filled with noise and warmth. The final bell rings soon after the gym is full, and the principle walks to the podium to quiet everyone down. I, having a grand total of zero friends, don't need the encouraged hush to be quiet.

"Ladies and gentleman, children of God, the year is almost coming to a close. We have had wonderful times and have grown closer to Him in the process. . . ."

Principle Oudman continues her speech, and then Mr. Vrieland, our Bible studies teacher, is invited to the podium to lead us in the Our Father and another prayer. Then he begins to introduce students, beginning the long process of giving speeches. As the first girl, Ellie Harper, is reading her speech, I begin to feel a weird sensation in my hand. I discover the source is my ring. The comforting glow it seemed to emulate turned into a feeling similar to getting goosebumps. I try to rub my hand to see if it would make it go away, but nothing changes.

Then, before I know it, it is my turn. A lump grows in my throat as I approach the podium. I begin my speech nervously, my voice shaking. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," I echo through the gym nervously. Everyone follows my direction. "Amen." I cough. "Fellow classmates, my name is Allison Parks. Few of you probably know who I am, and those of you who do not recognize me, I recently moved here with my family. While I have not been here long, I—" The sensation on my hand suddenly intensifies, and my words get caught in my throat. The feeling is strong and spreads all throughout my arm. Something is not right, and this ring is telling me something is wrong. Nervously and cautiously, I look through the crowd huddled on the bleachers, searching for abnormalities. I realize everyone is waiting for me to continue so I continue my speech as I search. I cough again, clearing my throat. "While I have not been here long, I have grown closer with God. I now know my path in his eyes. I will be going to Purdue University, and pursuing a career in business. With God by my side, I will be able—"

And that's when I see him. Pale, dark-eyed, blending in just as easily as I. My breath stops, and I feel as if I am about to faint. A Mogadorian. So close to me that he could lunge and grab me. A scout, most certainly. He is not built strongly enough to be a soldier. I look quickly down, careful not to let him know I've found him. However, he did not look particularly interested in me. He seems to just be here to see if there is a possibility of a Garde hiding here. I surely hope that is the case.

I fumble over my words the rest of the speech and make a hastily end. "I'll be able to-to get through anything. Thank you," I finish hastily. I nearly sprint to my chair as the crowd applauds. Mr. Vrieland looks angry, probably because I did not finish every point I was supposed to make. I sit in my chair and look at the ground, my ring intensifying the sensation with every breath. I'm in danger, and I need to rid myself of the situation. Fast.

However, the ceremony drags on. Finally, when we are dismissed, I pick up a conversation with the girl next to me, Clara. I think I have a class or two with her . . . maybe. I have to make the Mog think I don't know he's there and that I am human. Clara seems nice enough because she erupts into a crazy story of how she prepared her speech. I feign a smile as I scan the crowd for the Mog. Nowhere.

I become worried but stay within the crowd to avoid ending up alone. Clara leaves me to get to her bus, and I wait with a group of kids for parent pick-up. Thomas is getting me today because he does not have work, and Sandra already took me in the morning. However, he should be here by now.

I call his cell phone. No answer. Then I call the home phone, slightly more panicked. There isn't even a tone. Disconnected. I try Sandra's cell, even though she is probably busy at work, and she answers. I sigh in relief.

"Oh, Allison. I was just about to call you. Is everything all right?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. I can't get a hold of Thomas."

"He didn't pick up yet? Hm, silly bastard must be sleeping. He's been working hard, you know. Well, I just picked Paige up from school because she's been feeling a bit ill, and I'm on my lunch break. I'm just about home, and I can get you in a few—"

She stops talking suddenly. "Sandra? Are you okay?!"

Moment of silence. "Allison, don't come home." Her voice is calm but full of grim sorrow.

Before I know it, I am running out of the building. As soon as I make it to an inconspicuous sidewalk, I turn invisible and dart even faster toward home. It's only a ten minute _walk _there, but with my speed, I get there in less than three minutes. My heart is beating rapidly as I turn on the scene.

A black van is in my driveway, Sandra's Honda parked down the street with the doors open. The house's front door is wide open, and the glass door behind it is shattered. I look frantically around me. No one else is around, and I know I have to go inside. That's my _family _in there.

My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest that I believe anyone could hear it down the block. My first thought is _Where is Paige?_ The car doors are all open, and Sandra was far away enough to get Paige to hide before she went in to find Thomas. _Why, Sandra why? Why did you have to go back in?_ I make it just outside of the door, and my ring is practically lighting my wrist on fire. I ready myself, knowing I will probably have to use my Legacies.

Then I do something radical: I barge in. Three Mogs greet me, and I am wiped of color. They don't hesitate, and they are on me in seconds. I push two back with my enhanced telekinesis and pass through the second, hitting him hard from behind. He falls to the ground, and I grab his dagger, plunging in into his neck. He dissolves into ash. I quickly grab the dagger and throw it backward at one of the others.

The last one, however, grabs me from behind. I scream for a minute, hesitating. I forget what to do in my moment of panic. However, suddenly warmth spreads throughout my entire body, and the Mogadorian yelps and falls backward. I look at my arms, and I'm glowing green. My ring.

In the Mog's confusion, I have the advantage. I spin, quick to knock him in the jaw, and he flies backward. Then I regain my dagger and plunge it into his heart. Ash. I stand and inspect my surroundings. There's silence, but I can sense someone else is here. "Sandra? Thomas?" I call.

A faint voice comes from the nearest bedroom. "A-Allison?"

I run to them. They're huddled in the back corner of Paige's room. Everything is knocked over or broken. Sandra and Thomas are bruised and look like they have multiple broken limbs. I hurry to them and almost begin to cry. This is my fault.

Sandra strokes my face with her good arm. "Oh, Ally, I told you not to come here," she says weakly.

"And leave you to die? Never," I reply. I look around frantically. "Where's Paige?!"

"Hopefully hiding. I told her to hide under the van when I ran inside to look for Thomas."

I sigh in relief. If the Mogs didn't bring her here, she is safe. They would have used her as bait to urge Thomas and Sandra to tell them where I was. "I will go find her, but first let me heal you." I rush to my room quickly and grab my Chest in its entirety. Once I get to Sandra and Thomas, I take out my healing stone. "Sorry, this is going to hurt." They nod in agreement but look a little frightened.

I first press the stone to Thomas's thigh bone as that is the worst of both of their injuries. He closes his eyes and grunts in pain. It lasts almost twenty seconds, and by the end he is covered in sweat. Next I heal his arm, but he is better this time. Thomas holds Sandra's hand when I let the stone heal her arm. It is quick, but she also ends up covered in sweat. That was her only broken bone.

We all get up together and walk to the kitchen. They see the ash and gasp. "Are they gone?" Thomas asks.

I sigh. "Yes, but those were only Scouts. I'm sure Soldiers are already on their way, and there will be plenty of them." I hang my head and bite my lip.

Sandra notices. "Allison . . . what are you not telling us?"

"They . . . could get to me. I have bruises. They can _hurt _me now."

"What, what does that mean? Is Four dead?"

I shake my head. "No, but that means some of the others have come together." I look up at her sorrowfully.

"But, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Thomas asks.

"Well, yes. But . . . I'm still alone. My only Legacies are stealth, and my enhanced telekinesis can't really get me past a hoard of Soldiers. Unless they find me quickly . . ."

"They are searching for you, Allison. I know they are," Sandra replies.

I shrug. "For now, we need to leave. We need to get Paige and get out of here as fast as possible." They nod, and we leave out of the front door. Sandra runs toward her car. "Paige!" she screams. Thomas goes back inside, telling me he is going to go get his car keys. I follow over to Sandra, and she is crouched under her van. Paige is there. I could almost feel the weight drop from my heart.

Sandra falls before Paige, picking her up in her arms and crying. Paige doesn't seem to comprehend what is happening. When Sandra is done crying and lets go of Paige, she looks up at me. I kneel beside her.

"Why is Mommy crying, Allison?" she asks.

I sigh. "We have to go somewhere new, and she doesn't want to leave," I lie. I feign a smile.

Paige nods. "Do I have to pack my own bag?"

This time my smile is genuine. "No, of course not, sweetie. Besides, you will get all new toys and clothes when we get there."

She jumps and laughs. "Yay!" My smile fades slowly. I hate her innocence. I hate it because I wish I had it. I wish that when I was her age I could act so carefree. Instead, I was on a space ship being told my destiny was set, and there was a possibility of my death. I hand Paige off to Thomas and Sandra and return to the house to get a few things. I'm in a rushed pace, but everything seems to be traveling in slow motion.

I open my Chest and take a few things: the healing stone, Caroline's letter, the invisibility stone, and a weird purple sphere that looked to be useful. I put those in my small backpack. Before I can make it to my room, I hear Sandra. "Allison!" It isn't a startled cry, but I act as if it is.

I run out of the house, slinging the backpack onto my back. I expect to see a scene of horror but instead I see three teenagers: a black-haired, light-skinned boy, a shorter, blonde-haired, tanned girl, and a curly and brown-haired, darker-skinned boy. They're looking at me in shock. The black-haired boy is the first to speak. "Are you Five?" he asks bluntly.


	2. Chapter 2: Roaring

My mouth hangs open. This is it. The other Garde have finally found me. And it's not just one but _three _of them. "Are you . . . ?" I hesitate to ask.

The boy points to himself, "Nine," then to the girl, "Six," and then the other boy, "Eight. And you're Five, am I right?"

I nod. "Yeah, but . . . how do you know I'm Five?"

Six chuckles. "You're the last to show to the party."

I gasp. "Where's everyone else?"

"Waiting for us," Eight replies. "We should get going." He surveys the area. "It looks like you already had some trouble here. I don't think you want any more."

I nod but look toward my family who are staring at us in disbelief. "But what about my family?" I ask as I slowly turn to face the Garde again.

They all give me confused looks. "Family? Where's your Cêpan?" Six asks.

I bite my lip. "Dead. Friends of hers took me in. They know everything." The three of them are silent. I cross my arms. "And I'm not leaving without them. They're all I have left."

Eight sighs. "Five, the road we are about to take is not necessarily the _best_, and it's not safe to be around us."

"Bullshit," I retort. "They're safer with us than being on their own with no protection. The Mogs _know _they are in cahoots with us. They'll go _after _them. Just like us."

"Yeah, and you think this little girl isn't going to cause problems? She'll slow us down. We don't need slow," Nine barks.

"We can't just—"

And suddenly I hear it. We _all _hear it. It's the undeniable sound of a Piken. The loud roar followed by the sound of a loud truck. They're here. I look at my family in panic. "Get in the house! Get down _low!_" I scream. They rush in, not hesitating a second. I look at the other Garde. Six and Eight look nervous, but Nine looks ready for a fight. He smiles grimly, and I only wonder what on earth his problem could be.

I don't have time to think before three more vans appear, Mogs pouring out. These are definitely Soldiers. They're taller than I remember, and they carry blaster cannons and swords as well. But where is the truck with the Piken?

Before I know it, there's an all-out war. Eight disappears, reappearing in front of a Mog, catching him off guard and stealing his blaster cannon. Can he teleport? The Mog is ash in the next second. Six is just as stealthy. She disappears, but she's slower to reappear. I realize she could probably also turn invisible. When she reappears, she fights a group of Mogs with a sword I didn't notice her steal. Then she raises her arms, and suddenly the sky turns dark, the wind picking up. Weather control?

I don't notice Nine until I'm seconds away from death. He jumps in front of me, taking down a Mog with him. He's already retrieved a sword, but he hands me the fallen Mog's blaster cannon. "Pay attention," he orders. He jumps high, landing on the next Mog and slicing it down its shoulder. He looks behind at me and smirks, obviously proud of his work. I don't know how to respond. I just stare in awe. He's an excellent fighter, but his ego seems likes it's going to be an issue. He gains an expression of anger. "Fight, Five!" he yells.

I snap out of my confusion and spring into action. I jump over to a Mog near Nine. It aims its cannon at me, and I dodge it, the blast only singeing a corner of my hair. I do the normal routine drilled into me from weeks of training in the backyard: pass through, turn, execute. Ash. Soon, the only thing surrounding us is ash. I look at the other Garde, and they don't even seem winded. Eight smiles at me. "Intangibility?" he asks.

I nod and look at Six. "Invisibility, too?" She smiles and gives me a high five. "All right! It's about time I've had someone with the same Legacy as me," she says jubilantly. I give a half-smile.

Then the roar again. Nine lightly punches Six in the shoulder. "All right, fun and games are over. We're in the middle of a battle here."

It happens so quickly I barely have time to react. Mogs pour out from behind my house, cannons raised and ready to fire. The Piken roars again, and I know it's getting closer. We begin to take out the Mogs simultaneously. I rip their cannons away and go after them with my stolen sword.

I expected there to be more, but a few come and fall. I guess they are counting on the Piken, but it is falling behind their schedule. I look over at Nine and see he's staring deeply off into space toward the sound of roaring. Six taps my shoulder. "He can communicate with animals. He's trying to hold it back," she explains.

"Shut up!" he yells. A few seconds pass, and another roar sounds. Nine drops his extreme concentration and looks at us. "It's coming. I could only hold it back for so long. It won't listen to me. They must have completely mind-washed it."

"Well when is it coming?" I ask.

"Right now." He pauses and looks me in the eyes. "Through the house."

My breath catches in my throat, and before I can even _think_ of moving, I watch Eight vanish. The following minutes will forever play over in my mind. The Piken bursts through the house just as Nine said and sends the house down into the dirt. I scream in terror and begin to run toward it, but someone grabs me from behind: Nine. "Let me go! Let me go! _Let me go!"_ I scream at him.

I try to fight his grasp, but he's too strong. He's screaming in my ear. "There's nothing you can do! Stop, Five!"

My vision is clouded with rage, but I see a figure burst forward and land on the beast. The sky lights up, and the beast wails with agony. I want to see it burn. I want to see it _die._ It falls after a good fight, and Nine finally releases me.

I run to the rubble immediately. I use my telekinesis to move the bigger pieces away, and then I'm digging. My hands are bloody and dirty, but I don't care. Tears are falling down my face and blinding me but still I search. I find nothing. "No, no, no," I repeat through gurgled sobs. I feel my heart crack, and then I sit there and shake. _Everyone I love always dies._

I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I don't look up to see who it is. Then a soft voice. "It will be okay, Five." It's Six, and when I look up, she's smiling gently at me. My eyes are dark and hollow when I stare at her. "Let's get out of here," she suggests.

She stands me up and brings me to the rest of the group. Nine has his arms crossed and looks exasperated. Then I see Eight. He's holding . . . _Paige._ I can't run fast enough. She removes herself from his grip and runs toward me, too. I fall to my knees and hold her there. I'm sobbing uncontrollably again.

It stops soon, and immediately Paige is firing questions at me. "Allison, where's Mommy? Where's Daddy? Who are these people?"

I bite my lip . . . _hard._ I know I have to stay strong for her. I can't let her know. Standing, I look at her and give a fake smile. "They . . . they had to go for a little while," I say softly.

"Where, Allison?"

"On . . . vacation. We'll see them again, though."

She buries her head in my stomach and cries. Nine gives an annoyed sigh, and I glare at him. "What is _your _problem?" I sneer. I feel my sadness turning to rage.

He points to Paige. "Look at her! She's attached to you by the God damn hip," he scoffs.

"This is my _sister_." My eyes narrow. "And she just found out—" I stop myself, looking down at Paige still nestled in my stomach.

"Stop guys . . ." "Shut up, Nine!" Eight and Six complain.

He ignores them. "Sister," he replies sarcastically using air quotes. "Just because these humans took you in doesn't mean you're suddenly family."

"Well, it's the closest I can get! And what do you expect us to do? _Leave _her? The Mogs'll get her and then what?" I scream.

"She's right, Nine," Eight mumbles.

"So what then? We already _have _a whiney child. We don't need a second."

"It's not a matter of necessity, Nine! She just lost her parents for fuck's sake!" Six says.

They argue back and forth, and Eight tries to break in plenty of times. They ignore him, and I sit there in silence. Finally, I can't take it anymore. "_Shut up!_" I yell in a strong tone. Everyone stops and looks at me. Even Paige looks up. I stand tall, simply holding Paige's hand now. "I'm sick and tired of you debating this. If you want me to come with you, Paige comes too. It's simple as that."

Nine stands with his arms crossed again, looking defeated. Six nods, and Eight smiles in agreement. "All right, Five. We'll let her come, but you really need to know that it's dangerous where we are going," Six says.

I nod. "We can find someone to keep her safe, but for now, she stays with us."

"Yes, that's fine. But we should go now. The others are waiting, and I don't think it will be safe here for much longer," Eight replies.

"Where are we going?"

Nine smirks. "Chicago."


End file.
